Frequent Customer
by Just.InStories
Summary: Edgeworth sure has been going out a lot. Therefore, Phoenix and Maya decide to solve the "mystery" on where he has been heading to almost every day.


**(AN: Hello! Thank you for deciding to take time to read my story. This story actually has a bit of a prompt. I was watching a ProZD video (for those who don't know who he is, he's a Yotuber. Go watch him, he's hilarious) who did a comic dub of a certain comic based off of Phoenix Wright. Watching it, I suddenly got the idea to turn it into a story. So enjoy! If there's any grammatical errors, don't hesitate to alert me.)**

 **June 23 2018**

 **Prosecutor's Office**

 **Room 1202**

Miles Edgeworth has a reputation to uphold, especially since the media is following his every activity. Ever since his "Demon Prosecutor" days, the media has been following his trials, rumors of forged evidence, illegal investigations, and false verdicts flying around. They were not entirely true, but good luck convincing them that.

However, that was just icing for the cake, for the real cake was the Gourd Lake Murder trial, which Edgeworth was the main suspect of. The media naturally jumped on that, producing articles that read " _Miles Edgeworth: The very man who supposedly hates criminals becomes one himself._ " However, thanks to Phoenix Wright, his childhood friend who is a defense attorney, found the real murderer finding Edgeworth **Not Guilty**. While there were some people who still suspected that the trial was another victim to his Demon Prosecutor tactics, the general opinion was that he was actually innocent.

Now, the media is keeping an even closer eye on him, especially after his supposed suicide, or what at least the media perceived as such, considering he wasn't dead at all.

Therefore, no one has to know of what Edgeworth is about to do. It is something he has been doing for a while now. Sure, it was an innocent activity and interest, but Edgeworth knew how the media made mountains out of molehills, and sometimes an Everest out of those.

Miles stuffs a cap or some kind of mask inside a briefcase, along with some other items. He closes it and exits the office. Making his way down the corridor outside his office, he tried to avoid being spotted as much as he could, and when he did bump into someone he simply says "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be."

He makes his way out of the building, passing the parking lot after deciding he would walk to his location. However, before heading off to his direction, he is stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Edgeworth!"

" _(Wright)._ "

Edgeworth turns around, and is met with the two people he was expecting. Phoenix Wright with his assistant Maya Fey in tow.

"Wright. Ms. Fey." Edgeworth greets calmly. "What is it that you need?"

"We…uh…needed to talk with you about something." Wright responded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be at the moment."

"Really?" Wright responded, shooting Edgeworth a look of curiosity.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Edgeworth turns away and walks off in his initial direction. Phoenix and Maya look at each other confusingly as Edgeworth walks away. They don't try to stop him; they just stare as he leaves.

Edgeworth keeps walking in his path, occasionally looking behind his back to make sure no one is following him. He goes down some streets, an alleyway or two before finally arriving at his destination.

 **June 23 2018**

 **Time:? Location:?**

Edgeworth walks the streets of a large Japan-looking district, trying to reach his goal. There appears to be a lot of people on the streets, those people being either tourists or actual citizens of the city. His activity of looking behind him stops, as he now is dedicated on his end goal.

After making his way through the crowds, he finally reaches his end. A shop with Japanese symbols on the sign. Before he enters, Miles checks behind him to see if anybody he doesn't want to know about this has followed him. He breathes out a sigh, and walks inside the door. He's greeted by some steps. He walks up the steps to be met with another door, walking inside.

Upon entering the shop, Edgeworth opens up his briefcase and takes out the cap-thing he put inside it earlier and puts it on his head. He then walks through the shop, which appears to be a café on some sorts. He stops walking when he comes to a table-like surface. He gets on his knees in front of the surface. Suddenly, a woman dressed in a particular garb kneels in front the same surface facing Edgeworth, greeting him.

"Welcome back, M-"

Before she can finish her greeting, Edgeworth sees from the corner of his right eye that someone is walking up to where they were. However, the person proceeds to stop. The rest of the greeting drowns out as Edgeworth looks to his right and sees why the person approaching them stopped. His face becomes pale and obtains a shocked expression as he stares at the man in an iconic blue suit.

* * *

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Edgeworth turns away and walks off in his initial direction. Phoenix and Maya look at each other confusingly as Edgeworth walks away. They don't try to stop him; they just stare as he leaves.

"He sure goes out a lot lately." Phoenix says as he watches Edgeworth walk away.

"I wonder why?" Maya responds to Phoenix's remark.

Phoenix thought to himself for a little while. After thinking, he comes up with an answer.

"Knowing Edgeworth, he's probably going somewhere that he doesn't want anybody, including us, to know."

Maya rests her index finger on the side of her head, thinking to herself. She then comes up with a devious idea.

"Wanna follow him?"

Phoenix looks at her, seeing that she's serious about that proposal. He proceeds to shake his head in disapproval.

"I dunno Maya. I don't want to intrude on his private life. What if it's something he doesn't want us to know?"

Maya proceeds to pout at Phoenix's behavior.

"Aw, Nick, you're no fun." Maya states frustratingly. She then gives Phoenix a sly look. "I mean aren't you curious where he's going?" She asks, trying to convince Phoenix to follow Miles.

"I mean, sure…" Phoenix answers.

"Then come on!" Maya shouts, grabbing hold of Phoenix's arm. She then proceeds to walk in the direction where Edgeworth headed, pulling Phoenix with her, forcing him to walk with her as he protests.

"Maya, no!"

* * *

The pair indeed follow Edgeworth's path, trying to see where he was going that warrants being absent lately. However, they take notice that he is looking behind his back occasionally, so they try to remain unseen, by either hiding behind some people in a crowded street, or hiding behind a dumpster when he was taking his alleyway detours. The walk is so long, the pair wonders if Edgeworth has noticed them, and is taking them everywhere but his destination.

Then Phoenix and Maya proceed to lose Edgeworth. They walk all around to try and find him, but don't see him for quite some time. Luckily, Maya spots him walking onto a sidewalk crowded with people. Phoenix and Maya make their way into the crowd, as the sidewalk leads into a part of town that both Maya and Phoenix didn't expect to walk to.

 **June 23 2018**

 **Los Angeles**

 **Little Tokyo – Otaku Town**

Phoenix and Maya look in awe as they walk into Little Tokyo, a tourist attraction in Los Angeles meant to resemble Japan culture selling Japan-like items. The pair is now standing in place on the sidewalk where the crowds have dissipated and spread out to the area. From what they could see where they were standing was attractions such as museums and theatres. Not to mention the countless shops that sold figures, DVDs, games, and other items. Japanese-themed restaurants also decorated the area.

"This…" Phoenix suddenly spoke up.

"…The Otaku Town in Little Tokyo that's so popular these days!" Maya exclaims.

Phoenix looks at Maya curiously. Sure, he knew the existence of this tourist attraction, but he was curious how she knew this particular area. He decides to inquire about it.

"How do you know this particular area?"

"Just because you like to stay cooped up in the office, doesn't mean I can't explore sometimes." Maya remarks back jocularly. "Besides…" she continues with a more serious tone "…Sis and I used to come here time from time."

Phoenix nods at her response as they start to walk down the sidewalk, more into Little Tokyo. Phoenix looks at the buildings and restaurants they pass in awe, not outwardly showing it however, as his mind is mulling about something. Maya, however, is outwardly showing her excitement as she looks at every trinket, tries every food sample, and takes every pamphlet of every place they pass by. It's almost as she's never been here before, which confuses Phoenix a bit.

"I thought you said you've been here before." Phoenix occasionally says after hearing more and more of Maya's excitement.

"I have…" she responds while looking trinkets she sees in a window "I just haven't been here for a while now. They introduced so many new things!" she exclaims happily.

Phoenix shakes his head and starts to walk away when Maya suddenly calls out to him.

"Hey, Nick! Look at this!"

Phoenix turns to look at Maya to see her holding a small glass trinket.

"Isn't it cute, Nick?"

Suddenly, the glass figure starts to slide off of Maya hands and almost drops to the ground. She struggles to catch it, bouncing it up to prevent it hitting the ground. She luckily catches it, as she bounces it up into the palm of her hand. Phoenix shakes his head at the sight of this.

"Maya, please put that down before you break it."

As Phoenix begins to turn away, he then suddenly remembers what the purpose of them being there was. He then frantically looks around, trying to seeing an iconic red suit. Maya takes notice of this.

"What are you looking for, Nick?"

"I think we lost Edgeworth…" Phoenix replies.

"Oh, yeah…we were here for that reason." realizes Maya.

"Maybe that's an indicator we shouldn't be following him like that…" Phoenix asserts looking at Maya in a condemn manner.

"Nah!" buts in Maya. "We just have to find him again, that's all!"

Phoenix bears a disappointed look, while trying to look for an excuse on why not to pry on Edgeworth's private matters. "I mean…" he starts to say "…don't you want to explore a bit?"

"We can explore later, Nick!" Maya answers excitedly. "Come on!"

Maya proceeds to run off in another direction. Phoenix shakes his head as he proceeds to follow her direction, shouting "Wait up!"

The pair now tries to find out where Edgeworth has disappeared to. They nearly walk the entire tourist attraction trying to find him, but see no sign of him. Phoenix even insists they should give up at one point, inserting that they shouldn't be doing this. However, Maya insists that they should keep looking.

While walking, Maya starts to giggle to herself. This makes Phoenix look down at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" Phoenix questions.

Maya looks up answering his question. "It's just…if Edgeworth is visiting Little Tokyo…"

"Yes…?" Phoenix looks at Maya curiously, trying to see where she's leading this.

"Does that mean he's going to a maid café?

Phoenix starts to look shocked at Maya's response, but then he starts to think. I mean, there are places like that in this part of town. " _(However…)_ " thinks Phoenix " _(Edgeworth isn't that type of person…right?)_ " However, what other reason is there? Suddenly, the thought of a waitress wearing a maid outfit greeting Miles with a "Welcome back, Master!" fills his mind.

As soon as that thought concludes, Phoenix starts to look even more surprised. He could see no other reason why Edgeworth would be in this part of town. He was flabbergasted that Miles would participate in those kinds of things. It was innocent, sure, but he never thought Edgeworth would be interested that activity.

Suddenly, however, Phoenix catches something in the corner of his eye. He sees a red suit, worn by none other, Miles Edgeworth. He turns around and sees Miles head inside a building that has steps at the entrance. As Maya continues to snicker at her proposed theory, Phoenix points to Edgeworth's direction as he calmly states.

"Maya, he went in there."

Maya stops giggling as she looks towards the direction Phoenix is pointing to. Edgeworth goes through the door as soon as Maya glances that way. Phoenix and Maya glance at each other and nod as they head to the building Miles went in.

They approach the building and take a glance at it. The building is tall with signs of advertisement decorating the side of it. A large billboard is plastered over the lower part of the building, directly over the doorway. There is also a sign over the doorway, which is supposed to state the name of the business...maybe. The two can't really tell for the words were in a different language.

"Wow, I've never heard of this place before!" shouts Maya. "I can't even read the words on the building!"

"That's because it's in Japanese Maya." Phoenix simply replies.

The two decide to enter through the glass door and solve this "mystery" surrounding Edgeworth.

The two head up the steps and are met with another door, this one not being glass, and therefore, not see-through. The same Japanese symbols that were seen on the outside sign are seen on a sign hanging on the wooden door. Maya grabs hold of the handle, opening the door as the two walk inside.

The restaurant appeared to be Japanese-styled. Pictures of certain Japan architecture, people, and scenery decorated the wall. The restaurant was also dimly lit, yet bright enough to fit the mood. There were also kotatsus throughout the restaurant, which too were there to set the mood. The walls were also wood with each plank being perfectly in tact, leaving Phoenix to wonder how this place hasn't have an termite problem. However, the thing that interested him the most was the amount of samurai statues and samurai themed items also decorating the restaurant. While he and Maya walk through the restaurant looking for Miles, the realization hits Phoenix.

Of course! He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. I mean after all there were also these kinds of places in this part of town, and Phoenix couldn't believe he thought of a maid café first. " _(This place should have been obvious…)_ " Phoenix thinks _"(...considering Edgeworth's love for the Steel Samurai_. _)_ " While Phoenix thinks this in relief, he also thinks this in disappointment of how much of a geek Miles is.

Phoenix and Maya approach a certain kotatsu as Edgeworth turns his head to them in shock wearing a Steel Samurai cap.

"Wr...Wright! What are you doing here?"

Phoenix breathes out a sigh as he quietly says to himself

"A samurai café..."


End file.
